The King E
by King E.16
Summary: its a story about a boy who dies and sees heaven. lives in it and goes to a particular dimention to find love. interdimencional romance, people who are dead alive in dimencions beyond man!, with the characters of Elfen Lied saga, and the inspiration of Rob Morris Long Live The Queen, the King E saga!
1. Chapter 1

**The King E**

**Chapter 1 beginnings**

There was a 16 years old boy named Enoch. In school this life was full of bully's, after completing it he went to a college when the results were the same and this love for life was dying, in the first school "The Good Shepard" the bullies were girls and boys alike and they hate him, one of this teachers was of math and was insane, and they hate for him was awful, nearly making him insane and hating being human. Insults like crazy, or insane or evil were common then…he has no girl to love him. In the second school the thing were better in the beginning but they quickly were the same hell to Enoch…he wanted to die, to being with God and a girl he can love but he cannot kill himself or something kill him.

Then one day he was praying for forgiveness to this God and car ran him, the pain was impossible to endure, but he was about to meet this creator…literally.

When the pain died he was in a colorful vortex, and he know "this WILL BE?! YES IT APPEARS I WILL FINALLY BE FREE!" he was thinking to himself. But then in this train of thought he said: "what about the ones that make me suffer? What about these sons of a #!#$*? What about vengeance? That will never happen…" he was mad about this this wrath for retribution was making him violent, then the vortex opened a door…"what the heck?" And he saw a giant figure that was like in a robe in white a set of blue-fire sparks masking this face, 160 meter tall and the ground was made of clouds. " .IT!" then the gigantic figure said with a gentle but inhuman voice: welcome to the kingdom of heaven my son, I am…God. Enoch, a thin and slender boy with little whiskers, with a medium stature and with brown-ish skin coloration, black hair and brown eyes, was about to see this new life. He asked God. "Where I will live?" God: "My son this is not a singular Heaven, is an interdimencional personal Heaven for everyone!" Enoch: "Good! That will mean I will have my own dimension for myself, great, what about the enemies…they will die in a painful way? Because THEY DESERVE IT! These are pieces of ##% they were evil and they don't deserve forgiveness for my… #$holes." God: my son evil will NEVER prevail and you know it but calm down, your wish is done enjoy your Heaven for all eternity."

Then Enoch was transported to another vortex but in 12 seconds he was in this home (this own Heaven) a big castle with a bridge in the top made of Copper (this favorite metal) inside was like a palace with big door in the front and stairs to lead into it. An elevator was inside it takes up and Enoch see that was identical to this apartment. He say that the animals he had and liked but were not of him and passed out are there: Astro a wolf this Grandmother had, a turtle that he had and because a weird disease happened this father put she in a river, too bad that the water was contaminated, this dog snoopy escaped and he was never saw again, a spynix cat he always wanted, was there. He was happy that this entire animal friends were there…except Poker this dog that was alive. But he saw more of this house another elevator with put him in the top of the castle, the paralelipian bridge that was made of copper and with King E's logos like holes, in the end a throne made of the metallic orange was put…he seated and saw the vista. A long orange and permanent sky and the sea.

The King E had everything he wished: comic books he wanted, action figures that were very extensive, he can create figures and comics with this mind, and everything he wanted…just with a though he obtained it.

Then he explored alternate realities, and saw a world very like this earth but menaced by evil or morally ambiguous girls with horns…he then saw the life of a boy who saw this father and sister die by one of the girls. Then by God's will he learned everything, about the boy's life and the horned abomination. He know now that the girl was tortured by bullies like himself, and she killed them, with Psychokinetic hands also called "vectors", she meet the boy whose name was Kouta, and when this life was good with him, the kid lied because he had to see this cousin a "boy" in reality was a girl named Yuka. After the girl saw the truth, she killed the father and sister of the boy in the train after the festival. _[For more information about this story is the Elfen Lien series try to learn more on __ wiki/Elfen_Lied_Wiki__ . __]_

After the cruel events of Kouta, Kaede and these friends (the horned girl) the thing went on peace after the Lucy (Kaede) died. And the King E. the king of this own Heaven planed something big. And it involved nearly everyone on the maple house (where they lived). And it involved the most pure of the girls there Nana a Silpelit Diclonius (horned people) that was not like this killer cousins and loved, caring, and good.

**Revelations:**

"Ok, I need to destroy possible enemies, they can target them…her, so let's see if they can be put in a single place where I can cure them and end this war before, it ends with millions if not billions of innocent people. They will not know what attacked them; they don't have any ideas of what in capable of."

So the king with these new abilities to create powers, he created a living suit, goo he can use as a battle armor, to make weapons and tentacles. When the suit melded with him he looked like a black jumpsuit with a mask, the unusual features were, two eye holes with a copper color in a beam like light, the mouth was exposed with the same beam like copper color, a king E's logo in this chest, a grey area in the legs and black in this feet. They have 2 talons and 1 toe. To unmask better this alien appearance and NOT being a human in a costume.

The being makes a gun with a big clip of injections of the Diclonius antidote he "take" it of the fellow doctor who made it, he saw all the things in Maple house with a Space observatory, and sometimes robots to take things (like a bit of Nana's hair on a comb) he used a interdimencionl portal to see what he is got.

Finally the time has come after days of watching the house via laptop and seeing this love, God talk with him telepathically: "son I know about your plan, please make the right thing, also about your loved one…she is not what you think, she looks like your age BUT she is 7 years old, child…sorry."

King E: "what?"...a flat word in this head says "what" all the time..."but….what about her, I will only come there for her…**WHAT THE HELL I WILL DO NOW**?"

God: "son its hard but-"

King E: "**WHY DON'T YOU SEE?** I lost in love so many times with women, I one or another way they doesn't break my hearth but TEAR IT, QUIT THIS LOVE, and **USE A CHAINSAW TO _E__VISCERATE _IT!**"

Enoch was in the Nana's shrine he made, with a huge portrait of her, exact replicas of her horns, a doll of her, and little chunks of her hair. The King loved her to death (NOT literally she will protect her in any case of harm) crying because this love was a lie.

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The King E**

**The King sets the plan **

Enoch was in this Nana's shrine an then he was shock when he saw in this laptop another horrible truth: Nana loved this father…TOO much, and her most wanted dream, "make babies with him"

King E: "lord…NO! My pain is awful, why my plan is about to die…even without beginning?"

Then God talked with him in this mind

God: "my son it's me again, you are going to make great things in THAT world, I know please make them, I beg you"

King E: "ok, you can forgive me for what I tell you my lord"

God: "I already did, now go"

Enoch created a portal and he was near japan floating , and created an isle with rocks, this physic abilities were pretty good enough to create portals via tough and piece wretched buildings in it. To create "covers" then he prayed:

King E: "God place the diclonius in the island ALL of them. (Except one, you know who I'm talking about) And give me a machine gun with infinite clips with the antidote."

**The Battle of the Horned Race**

Then these prayers were answered and the horned people appeared in the rocky island The King E stopped time except the movements of them (the horned ones) and him. Then him in this symbiotic suit gently levitated down in the isle, a horned girl saw him and say:

"What the hell happened? It was you, I was killing my ex and then…I'm here, how? IT WAS YOU! PUTT ME WHERE I WAS!"

King E: "sorry but I will cure you, ALL of you. So in the easy way, or hard way gal?"

Then the horned young girl saw there was more of this species and cried out loud:

"HEY HE IS THE ONE WHO PUTT ME ON THIS, YOU WANT TO TAKE HIM DOWN, AND I'LL HELP!"

Then the other woman's decided to take him down and Enoch loaded and locked this machine gun and grinned "the hard way then…I feel bad for all of you girls, but don't worry I have come prepared"

The battle was set, the horned mob launched the king rocks and parts of the buildings, he stopped them with this mind and crushed it as well, he was now a marksman and fired only in arms of the girls, and dogging, and stopping rocks with this physic powers, then he began to fly in superman style, and gunning in the arms of them, then one diclonius tried to use this vectors on him directly after he landed on the ground, but the king was immune to them and just they pass him and then he charges at her and fires, curing her, over a 40 girls were cured, but 100 more are still with this vectors and evil ways, Enoch knows that the cure, only quits the "DNA voice" and vectors, and God teleported the "good" ones in this realm, they are not dead but is for safety, Enoch flied on the remaining ones, to hover them and fired In these arms, a diclonius lifted an entire building and thrown at him, the King forcefully lifted it on a high distance and destroyed the building it with a laser of this finger then he fired the girl, but now the girls used the same tactic as the one who lifted the building, then Enoch used teleportation to make the buildings appear on a dying planet, then, after 3 hours (technically it's not time when it's stopped) and all the remaining 100 were cured except 2.

Then they have forgotten the things that happened, and they were redeemed, God teleported they to the rocky island and they began to thank him for cure them, then Enoch teleported them to japan and eliminated this horns with this limited, reality bender powers he placed the girls in the city. Then the rocky city fall and the King began floating and teleported in this castle.

He was in this copper throne and began holding the Nana doll and hugging it. And prayed:

King E: "God please, I beg you quit this disturbing love, quit this age and put it to equal mine…just do it please."

**First contact**

After 2 days the King decided to go to the Maple house…he teleported to the former restaurant in the dawn. And he began thinking, "what to do…WHAT TO FRIGGGIN' DO?" he Knock the door and he shape-change into this human self, with a grey shirt and black pants. Then Yuka a girl saw the boy, "I can help you in something'?" Then Enoch remembered her mental problems always punching Kouta the boy who was this cousin and she "loved", he knows about the thing, she punches him, next she says "why don't you love me?" Enoch was mad about that these eyes for a mere millisecond glowed copper, "eem…you are ok? You look mad...do I know you?" Enoch was sent back into reality. "Ooh sorry my "GOOD" miss I need to know where is Anna?"

Yuka: "Yes, you know her?"

Enoch: "OH crap! LET ME IN!"

Yuka:"WHAT YOU SAY BRAT"?

Enoch: "oh sorry I want to talk about… (Whispers) _"Some horned b #$ that is a soulless murderer." _

Yuka: YOU are from the government?"

Enoch: "no, a higher power, I know about her 2 personalities, the good and the monster that killed billions of innocents, including some of that boy who lives there. Let me talk to some people please. I'm not an enemy, more like an "ambiguous morality helper" I believe that YOU can help me miss, Yuka..."

She was shocked due to the fact that he knows VERY much. And was a kid she never saw before.

Yuka: "how I can trust you"?

The king patience has come to an end I only said with a grin: "maybe I will gain it, so let me talk to this list of people"

He put a sheet of paper in the girl's hand, it said:

Anna Kakuzawa: She saw too much, #mutation because of this father, nearly killed by the target. mutation revealed to be nothing but a carapace.# Important information.

Kouta #UNKNOW#: talked to the target. Saw these psychokinetic abilities. Let her live in this house in this harmless persona, not knowing about her. Killed the target. #He will see her soon. And will punish her.#

Kurama #UNKNOW#: #he imprisoned the target. He "killed" her best friend, he USED MY NANA! To kill the target, he used to have a horned child; the target killed her, adopted a new one.# Important information.

Nana #UNKNOW#: she is species of the target, she knows about her. Nearly died because of the target. #Recommendation: try to ask this age and put her out of the love of the Kurama subject.#

_the **asterisk** is for censure is like a black marker.  
_

Yuka: "So why is this with lines and a marker to…censure it?"

Enoch: "you want to know the truth? Sorry but the chief says not"

He entered the house and saw her in the table, this heart was pounding like insane, and she was eating. She saw Enoch and asked: "who are you?" Enoch then began to scream in this mind, and begin to think "ITS EVEN MORE BEAUTY-FULL IN PERSONA, LORD!"

Enoch: (was nervous and this face was red) "he-hello…the name is Enoch, I can, ask you something'?

Nana: "yes, but I can ask first"?

Enoch: Eh…of course! My Lo…ehem

Nana: "you are a foreigner? You know one of my friends? AND who are you?"

Enoch "eh—(interrupted by Nana) "AND what are you doing here?" are you a horned boy? Cause' I don't see your horns.

Enoch: "oh you are a cute girl, let my answer, im not a diclonius, yes im not from here, im someone who is at the service of…never mind, about that, another question sweetie?"

Nana: who is "never mind"?

Enoch: "(laughs) that minds forget, but I know about almost everything you have gone through girl, AND I want to help all of you guys, you can show me your ear and answer something please"

Nana closes this ear to Enoch and he grabs the head, for the first time he is touching the checks of this loved one and whispers: _"tell me, it's true that you are 7 years old in that body of 16?_

Nana whispers and giggles a little: _"no silly im 16, im NOT kidding, you are funny"_

Enoch is shocked, God actually helped him?

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The King E**

**Conversation**

Finally…God made something good for him that Enoch know pretty well. Then he sees her face "so perfect" he says in this mind. With a red hair, pink-ish skin, cat like horns, and big eyes with hope Enoch knows, he maybe did it…or maybe not. He dreamed about the day he will find her, make a girlfriend. Be happy, but then she is not what she appears to be because he knows now she is 7 years old and wants to make a sinful relationship with this father. But now she is 16 and she thinks he is interesting character…God's will? Maybe.

"Ok my girl, tell me your dad it's here?"

"Eh…I don't remember hey, what is that?"

She sees the paper of "information" then she realizes.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

"She is species of the "WHAT?" She knows about her. Nearly died because of the target" what is this? TELL ME NOW, I want answerers, you…come here to kill Nana, WHY? I don't deserve this."

"Let me explain—I (interrupted by Nana [again]) "WHY EVERY ONE WANTS TO KILL NANA! IM **NOT** EVIL!

Enoch then puts this hand in her mouth, and the he tell her why is here, Nana was sobbing.

"Please dammit, let me explain please, I'm not a murderer, an assassin, OR a pedophile with glasses that despites you and every single living being except him, I'm…please don't call me crazy, but…I'm not human, or a diclonius, I'm…a heaven spawn, a being created by 3 things, a human body, the blood of God (heaven plasma) and a living suit,

Nanas stopped crying and understand the situation, but fear of Enoch was in this mind. A foe or friend, or simply an ally that is not a personal family. She began to think, and to hear Enoch.

"I'm here to fix important things, including you, do not fear me just let me talk to Anna or your father. What I'm supposed to do to demonstrate you I'm friendly?"

"Please, not hurt us, I'm begging you, we are just a happy family, MY family. The dead of Lucy err I mean Kaede is pretty harsh, for people like you, coming and doing horrible things to us, you…YOU MONSTER!"

Enoch saw with horror, what she said, that broke this heart, he stopped time, then he started crying to and sobbing, Nana was confused, and began to fell empathy with him.

"I'm…sorry it's that…what I said, forgive Nana. Maybe you can explain a little better"

"You dare to say that to me WHY? I will show you the Fu #$^% truth."

Then he teleported her into this castle, the dogs and cat began to encircle Enoch, but when they saw Nana. They started to look menacingly at her.

"So this is your home…it's pretty"

Then the spynix cat began to hiss at her and Nana was scared, but then understood why that happened.

"Nana let me explain, I…Love you, you are pure, and YOU insulted me! I want to protect you, tell me, why you fell the diclonious population going down? Dying, because of virus? A war started and they are dead among us. NO I cured them. For you, I started a campaign to make the residents of Maple house with "bad endings" of this tragedy, be with a "happy ending", DON'T YOU SEE? Apparently not because for a couple of seconds, you almost ruin my plan. I want you to know, I'm dead I'm my world, a car killed me. This is heaven, and I saw your miseries, but God don't want me to interfere. Then when all of that ended I began to cure them, then I tried to be friend with the guys. every woman in my world was corrupted with this beauty, and considered me ugly, insane, an example: one day when my school began to do exercises, the girl I treated like a dame, LIKE MY LOVED ONE! Like my kindred spirit, she began to laugh in my face. I know I'm not athletic, but she don't even stopped to laugh, she began to laugh with my enemies, and joking about me, humiliating me, instead of defending me! My heart was broken, I started to hate her, and then you know what?"

Nana began to feel bad for Enoch, to understand the pain.

"Oh…I Enoch I fell sorry. What happened?" (sobbing)

"I pushed her when I have the chance, the she began to say: "why you have pushed me, why you are so bad with me? Why you did that I'm not have done "nothing" to you"

"I begin to tell her what happened, and then she started to say it was a lie, I she was not laughing at all, and then she said: "what if I punch you?" I said "I will punch you too, "what if I broke you Fu %^# teeth, I said in response: I will punch you EVEN harder" then everyone that was male or girl in the school began to tell me "what if" with menaces to crush my skull or even kill me.

Nana then fell the betrayal of this Girl, and then she saw why Enoch was mad with her.

"So the story repeats now, don't you"

"I'm sorry Enoch, I will never tell to the other the truth, I promise, and about her…what happened?

"I don't remember, I died that day"

Nana was even more shocked of this, and then she began hugging Enoch.

"Both of us have people, who don't like us, because we were different, that make us monsters, to the "normal people"…Enoch-san, you and me are very similar. Forgive me, please.

"I will, I cannot be mad at you forever, you are pure Nana, I love you, I will see you someday I promise, but for now the cure most be known around the planet."

"Yes"

Then Enoch teleported her to the Inn and make time what it was before.

**Meeting of the redeemed ones **

He knows that the world of this love its save. And everything went alright; he decided to make this original mission. He teleports in winter of the Maple inn, he knocks the door. Then is greeted by Kurama the "father" of her.

"Hello, who are you"

"Weird, people tells me "can I help you" ok I go to the point, I want to talk to you mister, maybe I can enter? Because this will be a long talk"

He enters the house and Kurama immediately questions him

"So you are here to talk things that are not important here, or you are here to talk straight?"

The king grins and begins to speak

"Ok you remember…Mariko, do you?

The adult began to fell weird, like part of him died.

"So you know…everything about us…you stalker, are you from the C.I.A. Or any other government organization. I don't know yet"

"You mister is pretty clever, but no, I'm not screwing around, I'm not from these powers, I'm from the higher one…I offend you if I say. God?

"….so you are joking with me after you said you won't…tell me for what you work…"

"You are alone here?"

"Yes, don't change the theme…for what you work kid, tell me."

Then Enoch teleported him into a forest like place.

"Where are we?

"In the green world, here is the place where the animal and plant life go when they die, and when the evil creatures that are redeemed go…here is your daughter."

"Ok I'm confused, WHAT are you?"

Then Enoch reveals the living suit and Kurama it's surprised.

"You want to meet her?"

"tell me WHAT are you, I need to know"

"A Heaven-Spawn. In my world I used to be a perfectly normal boy, but my life is been miserable with these school assholes, they make my life a existence in hell, then something good happened, I died, then God put me in my own heaven. In these moments I played all of this, I mean I want all of you to get what YOU deserve, you truly think I was some government cover up to kill of you?"

"What…how did you—"

"I read your mind Mister K. I did, and before you think (literally) I'm not an "evil monster of another dimension" or an evil overlord, I'm here to protect her and all of you."

""Her?"

"For now, enjoy your meeting with your TRUE daughter"

And then he vanishes in a cooper explosion, the grown man decides to walk until he find any answers; he doesn't know he will find something even more bigly.

Then he sees, a little girl obscured in the shadows of a tree.

"No…it's NOT possible"

Then the obscured figure apparently smiled;

"But it is...Daddy"

Then the man begin to cry, and realize this girl was in front of him, then he for a second he saw when he tried to kill her, twice.

Then she runs in front of him, and it reveals…Mariko.

Yes the girl who was the true daughter of Kurama, she was in a very gritty past. She had horns and because of a diclonius infected this father. Because of that this Kurama a researcher, and scientist decided to kill, her because the vectors are something of a contagion, when she was a baby, he was prepared to kill her then this Wife confronted him. She was about to die because of an excessive loss of blood during the birth, he decided not to. But this wife died. Then she was sent to a place where he worked (this dad) to investigate and test Diclonius, she was for a long time there trapped, with multiple vectors more larger than the normal ones and with a sick sense of humor, the researchers decided to use her to kill Nana, she come for this own and suffered a brutal beat down, she was about to die, but Mariko was cocky and decided to kill this father. Not knowing each other parent, Nana nearly killed her, but Kurama arrived and intended to kill this daughter again, then Nyu (Lucy/Kaede) find her, the researchers decided to kill her too but, the "Nyu" changed this personality into Lucy/Kaede and then she killed her.

"Now I feel bad for you"

Then both of them (Kurama & Mariko) turned back and saw the King E in this black suit with a huge smile in this mask;

"Thanks mister K. for finding her for me, Cause' the only way to her to come is because she was searching you"

"Thanks for helping me son, she is my everything"

"What about MY everything? I'm talking about her, the little horned, innocent being"

"You are talking about Nana…what you have done to her?!"

"Nothing, if I ever try to kill her, my will to life, will die too. And pain will be forever in my being."

"You love her"

"Why you "feel bad for my?"

Then the King E grabbed Mariko in the throat and began to torture her.

"BECAUSE I WILL MAKE HER SUFFER FOR THESE SINS AGAINST HER, SHE WILL PAY!"

Then Kurama tried to stop him, but flat tentacles of Enoch suit pushed him away.

"I know what are you talking about, she forgive her, Please do the same!"

"I need to do this…you don't feel the pain she was in? My little horned, innocent being…I WILL AVANGE YOU!

The Mariko started to cry, not because she was in pain, because the pain she did to Nana.

Then she began to speak in remorse

"Please…make Nana come her to…talk maybe she will forgive me"

Enoch stopped grabbing Mariko and teleported Nana.

"Where am I? Enoch san! Where am I?

"In the green world were animal and vegetal life go when they die…now you know her"

Then Nana saw Mariko and started crying.

"Mariko? Is that you?"

"Yes sister…tell me you have forgiven me?"

Then Nana began to hug her.

"OF COURSE I DID! Nana it's a good person who forgives people!"

Then Enoch began to cry and embraced Nana and Mariko then Kurama did the same.

Then he said to Nana and Kurama something important.

"Guys I will teleport you to your home, but Mariko cannot come"

Then Nana was shocked and says:

"But why Enoch…if you truly love me, make her come with us. You don't want me to be happy?"

"It's not because of me, God says so…please don't hate me"

Then she accepted and they said farewell to Mariko and teleported to Maple inn. Enoch do the same but he go to this castle.

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The King E**

**A Survivor**

Only one survived, the King cured the ones from Tokyo, America, and more, God helped by putting the cure to a more popular level, almost the Vector madness is over, but with one exception…a terrible thing happened when Enoch tried to forgive a murderer, almost kills this will to live.

He was listening one of this favorite songs in this throne, called Dead man's gun, the lyrics were similar to this live, he has no ideas of how the same lyrics will reflect the events of this sad day.

He the received a call;

"Hello?" Nana: "hi Enoch…this will be weird but…I think I saw someone like me"

Another diclinous?! But they are all cured…in the world. Tell me where it is?"  
"In-#ZZZZZZCH#

The signal went off for a minute until another call:

"Nana what the heck happened? Hello? Answer dammit!''

Then a devilish voice like a woman was heard

"You want to protect us...NO just her (laughs) pathetic, we will mate with a man and our son will be our future!"

"You monster….I will find you….when I'm going to massacre you. try to believe in God, maybe he will have mercy in your soul"

He teleported millimeters outside the house. And stopped time.

Then he flied around the city, and then in a beach he saw Nana naked with a random man, and the young adult diclonius. Nana was crying, Enoch make the movements of the two women possible.

"Enoch…help me! This woman is so insane; she thinks I'm some sort of queen to lay "eggs" on people like that man!"

Then the crazed woman nodded:

"It's because you are my little brat…what about you stranger? For your appearance you are not human, you are black in a tone of oil, a big-ass "E" in copper color, and light in your big eyes and mouth, in orange color too, a grey section in your legs and black again in your inhuman feet. WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU?

Then The King E punched her in the stomach and grabbed Nana and teleported but before then could go Enoch said:

"The only thing I will give to you is mercy"

Nana was scared and with these eyes closed…she was naked. Then they arrived.

"Open your eyes my horned angel"

Then she did, she was in the King E's castle, in this room…

It was green; a big TV was in the wall, bellow a Bedside table in orange brown-ish color, with a wooden box the size of a hand, an electronic watch, an WII that was off, a few drawing books, all was over the bedside…a bed was in the floor, a closet was in the other side of the wall, it was white (the closet), a black electronic fan was close the big bedside.

Nana exit in the white wood door, she saw a little hall in the sides were one door, on the right and left. She opened the door in the right, the walls were green yellow ish in color, in there were all the pets of Enoch, a little turtle, the size of a hand, a wolf dog, a poodle, and a sphinx cat. In the room was also more big than Enoch's room, there is a bed that was big enough for a couple. She exited the room. And enter the door on the other side. It was little, with a bed for kids, and bedsides close to it, in the top of it a Printer. Was the Nana's shrine. She was confused

Then she exit the room, then she walked to the end of the hall, then she saw a white couch in the front, then she come closer, the rest of the hall was big with a window in the wall in the right side, a kitchen close the window. Then she comes closer to the couch to see…the King E in it.

"So…can you PLEASE explain?"

"All that happened?" she awkwardly said

"Let I talk please, I was walkin' and I found her in a cardboard box, she was laughing and saying: "I was waiting for this day" I saw that she identical to luc—I mean Kaede but dirty and bloody, this horns were twisted, like…those deer's with twisted horns of Africa"

"I know how she is…"

"Ok then she captured me, quitted my fake hands AND tried to make…babies with that man! I'm only going to do that with papa!"

"…so you still think that crap?"

"About…papa?"

Then Enoch pushed Nana's head with this finger and erased all about this love with this father, instead he put a normal daughter love to her.

Then she saw him…and she feels what Enoch fell, love, compassion.

And they kissed. Then he said: "tell me do you think I abandon you frequently?"

And she said: "I think you need to come more, you come in random moments…''

And then Enoch teleported her to home.

**Time to see Someone**

Enoch decided to pack and live with Nana to protect her, and also make this plans faster with others. He teleported a day after the incidents of the survivor. He was in the maple house then he knock the door, then the mother of the cousins open it; "so you are Nana's friend don't you?'

He was impressed by that fact he said it was true and then he said: "I have good news for the residents of this house miss, *ejem* I want mister kurama, young nozomi AND Anna and this friend out, don't take this the bad way lady I have found a house for them close here, with enough rooms for them, and the best of all I have bought everything they need. They can see it."

The woman was confused but she called them. Then the king shows them the house a few houses away from their own. It was an American based design, they enter it and they saw it has everything they need, bedsides, beds, TVs in every room, and these were enough for all of them.

They asked Enoch to see how much money they need to buy it…Enoch answered and said it was free for them.

They were grateful to him and started packing their stuff.

Then kouta saw the boy with a backpack and asked; "you came here more than one opportunity then I ask…what you have come for?"

Then he laughed. And he said: "my good friend I will help you were is Anna…that good and inhumanly intelligent girl"?

He asked for what Enoch said and he said nothing then he enters the house.

He saw that the occupants are happy with this new home. Then he get closer to the daughter of the so called god.

"I'm been busy all this time young lady can I ask something?

She saw him and then asked "do I know you…no I not tell me why you did this?"

"For your safety miss…now I will ask…do you still hate her.''

"You talk about…some diclonius that killed…some people?"

"Do you know more about me?"

Then Enoch stopped time and teleported her to the green world, then Anna saw with horror 2 things;

1 she was in a forest and a pretty huge one with a sun 3 times brighter than on earth, the animals are extinct and modern ones that died,

2 and…in one tree close to her was… Kaede AKA Lucy AKA "Nyu"

Then the King stopped the ruse of being a "normal boy" and the black suit was over him.

This appearance was inhuman…and this face was treating but yet don't evil.

Then she was so shocked of these events…she then asked;

"This, is not happening…you drugged me I'm having hallucinations and…you are insane posing as Nana's friend…you pervert!

"I'm a heaven spawn" then he cut this finger…this blood was blue but not blue liquid, it was a blue blood that glows…heaven plasma, "in short terms…God's Blood!"

"You are a monster…"

"Ehh. Sort of, but what about the monster that killed your father…do you remember how he killed this own brother, almost destroys you, and then decapitated him…yes you remember…the pain, she thinks she is doing right in killing humans, but what about this own species? She almost killed my little horned angel, this redeemed sister (she killed her) and…I don't remember but YOU…do"

"Yes…"

Then she began to remember the hate, and started to look Enoch inhuman form in a suit as an ally. He helped her to reach "Lucy" she is in fact dead and in that form she will be…but this soul is in the green world. The worlds were all animal and plant life will go be when they die…and evil beings go when they are redeeming themselves. They go to think about what they have done…and when God considers it, they will go to heaven.

Then she draw closer to the naked figure, it was in fact her. Then she asked…"how does it fell?"

"What thing?" she in this deep but yet sad voice. "I do I know you?"

"Yes…remember the mutated thing you killed, with your own brother… I was that thing…I'm Anna…the daughter of **Director Kakuzawa!"**

Then Kaede saw with horror that another destruction of this enemy, another repercussion in yet to come…then she saw the look on this eyes, she was scared…she has no powers here, she was doomed.

"How does it fell? Terror…shock that I'm here to destroy your existence with…with"

Then Enoch draw closer and put a shotgun in Anna's hands.

"She can't die, but she can suffer."

Then she puts the gun in the little tree were they were talking…kaede is not impressed

"you can't—" but before she can say "kill me" Anna fires and blows the horned girl face…the chunk of face and skull gone is so horrible that she even remembers when she melted…but then she regenerates…all the bone parts, skin, are healed beyond human healing tissue. But she has not powers of this own, no more vectors. The carnage trail is now turned on her.

Then Enoch uses these tentacles and grabs her, then cuts these limbs with a sword like appendage. She cried out loud, but no one to answer…then is blasted again by Anna…

"Irony" he says then he uses the same tentacles to grab her and then put them into these eyes…the pain is insufferable…but is then worst when the buckshot is in this direct breasts and body.

Then a little bark is heard…the dog that died was with her and tried to protect her. Enoch swear to never harm animals ever again, so he just grabs the dog and puts him into a safe distance. Then Enoch does a gesture for stop, Anna she obeys, then he ask;

"do you feel bad for all the innocent people you have killed? And don't dare tell me "humans are evil" just because one group did bad things to you that minds ALL humanity is evil?"

She cries and answers; "I'm…the only evil?"

Then Anna nods: "yes you are. you variation of human race with horns and psychokinetic abilities!"

Then Enoch said: "not exactly, she did a great job killing assholes I give her that…but what about the innocent people? Like the boy family, that woman who tried to help you or countless others COMPLETE random people? Like that girl who pass close to you, and then for no reason you killed"

"Humans are the real monsters, humans—"Anna blasted the head again and then he king said: "you can trust me now?"

"Yes, you helped to have my revenge" then Enoch teleported her and him into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**The King E**

**A Peaceful Night**

The king E was brooding in the House thinking about what he has done…help people, then Nana comes closer. The night is set…everything is in silence, not even the two lovers' talk, they are alone in the room, and Enoch telepathically tells the suit to see outside if everything is ok, the mass of living goo starts to go outside, it sees everything, is alright, then he returns to this master. The King E was kissing Nana in the bed, then she started to giggle…the king laughs silently.. They were talking. The suit tells him that everything is secure. The king agrees and the suit returns to this friend. Then Nana talks;

"Can you explain some things to me please?"

Then the king opens these eyes and sees Nana beautiful face, and tough this cheek and says; "like what?"

Then she stars to get a little serious. She poses aside of Enoch and starts to talk;

"What do you think about my horns?"

"I think, they are cute. The thing is I'm NOT attracted to them. Your face Nana…is perfect, is the face of the perfect girl, the horns is just part of minimum decoration for a face like yours, they remind me of cat ears"

Then in the sighs in relief, and starts to ask about this past; "what are you? How you get these powers and house?"

"My dear girl…that is because I love you curiosity…I will explain; I was a school boy, in my most large endurance of pain, not as big as yours BUT equally painful, I was in the "Good Shepard' a "Christian" school, one day I was in a large rage because a lot of people were bulling me! Then the rage was so big it blinded me, I was insane with it. SO angry I was I screamed at my mom in the phone, and then I make a pretty good teacher cry…"

Enoch was crying in that moment Nana began to understand the pain.

The boy continued: "after that day I was known as the "insane Enoch" or "crazy boy" etc. I was bullied even more; the girls of the class NEVER loved me. But one who was ugly and fat did, we were a couple for a few days…but then one day a bully pushed me so hard I landed on her, and you know what? She said to the teacher and director that "that was no one's fault" after that day I hated her for that lie! I used this sucker hearth to my advantage, she was helping me to complete that blasted school that loathed me! After I complete it I was happy…no more of these blasted ass-shovers…in my new school I used to have new people to meet, I don't truly remember the name of that place but, it was MORE poor than the good Shepard…but the bullies were different they were still as stupid and un-intelligent…then a fateful day I died. I tried to think about one thing…someone to love, I watched you all of your friends…and then I saw your past; I see that you have pain. Nana…you need someone to love you more than your father; he is a good person I know that. But I am alone, you need me, I need you…without you my will to live, to still existing will die. I was always alone. Now I have you. Now tell me…do you love me?"

Nanas saw the eyes of Enoch and understood the things he went through, he was telling the truth, the lies now were unnecessary. He truly loved her

"You and me are similar…we are of different realities but. God wanted me to help you…and you help me by making me happy.

Then Nana was truly shedding tears for this past.

"I never had a truly girlfriend, a true love, the first one a liar, the second one a demon of hell who infiltrated in my church. She disappeared…only illusions of her were in the building. You know something? You are perfect, pure beautiful, the girl I always wanted. I don't care about your fringing horns! They are cute, but THEY ARE NOTHING! IN COMPARATION WITH WHAT ARE YOU!"

Nana was shocked that the thing Enoch loved about her was her appearance and personality. Not these strange head protrusions.

They slept after 1 hour.

**There is no Revenge like Intimidation**

In the morning the king e teleports a hamburger inside a box. Nana is curious about that new "alien" food; Enoch offers another one to her. She thinks it's good. Then for a second Enoch saw in this mind the horrors of Nana's life. This face was pale; the girl asks if he is ok…Enoch tries to go outside.

Like a good music said: "Your heart is worn, and the seams are torn and they've given you reason to fight"

Then he walks close to Kouta and says; "I will walk for a while…like 3 hours, I don't know, please if Nana asks. Tell her I need to do something important, and she doesn't need to worry"

"And you're not gonna take what they've got to give. And you not gonna let them take your will to live"

"…They've given you reason to fight"

Enoch first transforms into this black form in an alley. Then he sees one of the beings who almost destroyed this love's life… Arakawa a researcher scientist…she was working for the director, and she was in the same university as Kouta…she called a swat team to take down the maple house…with Nana in it….then The king started to fly….literally. he knows that the scientist in that moment was cold and always thinking about being the one who will be remembered by humanity….or diclonius, he then find the university, this focus was in killing. But God said in this dreams not to do so….but he will remind her about the consequences about this actions, on THIS way.

The young doctor was in this office talking in the phone with a fellow partner. Then the lights and electricity set off. Then little floating lights in orange color were in front of her. Then a few meters of these a big "E" with a crown glow in the same way. Then a mouth like line was glowing too. It was the king E. then in an inhuman but anger voice was heard. The scientist was so scared she doesn't even talk. The king was truly mad.

"Do you remember number 7 miss Arakawa?"

She was startled by the question but she noticed the being she was talking too was not too tall…for that she thought this was some sort of a joke:

"The joke is over man…who are you exactly…this was pretty funny but stop it I know that is a disguise"

The king was dead serious and asked again: "do you remember the boy who was with a horned girl…and then you advised to your crazy boss to take him down in this house? You betrayed this trust…you are so selfish…the thing is that I used your vaccine to cure every horned people, except two. How do you fell when you tried to take down the boy when he turned this back?

"He knows?" she though.

Then the King E slammed this fist in the desk…and screamed;

"YES I KNOW ALL ABOUT THE THINGS YOU DID TO DESTROY HUMANITY…SAVIOR OF OUR SPECIES, BAH! THE ONLY THING YOU DID WAS FIX YOUR OWN DOWNFALLL BEFORE IT GETS YOU!"

The young woman was shocked because a creature/person know about this dark side transition and then redemption

Then she asked; "what do you want?"

"Your idiocy almost kills Nana" then he hands her a photo of the girl.

"But she is a horned girl…she killed people"

The king grabs her by the throat and slams this back into the wall

"SHE NEVER TRIED TO KILL OR DID SO! Just because she was a diclonius that Minds she is EVIL?! You are a racist! And the worst of all, the day the swat team attacked the house…was this happiest day…and them, YOU. RUINED IT! You don't feel bad for that innocent soul that was in pain. This entire life was F #$!"

Then the woman started to break free, the king was truly pissed this moment and grabbed her by putting slime in the throat to put her in the wall.

"Let me explain about this life; she was tortured for test everyday of this life in that prison they call Diclonius Research Institute. Then she was used to kill Kaede also known as "Lucy" she almost dies because these limbs were quitted of this body. Then this good father to live outside that horrible place. Then after a long time…you called the guys. And they ALMOST, KILLED HER!

Then he quitted the slime and began to depart, not before putting this copper claws in her face…"you WILL NEVER come to that house ever again and if you see this girl…better run 'cause I will kill you slowly…It will be not pretty.

Then he departed in a copper dust, and the lights were restored. Arakawa was truly horrified by this event she then fainted….but she was NOT dead.

Enoch will avenge Nana and intimidate all this enemies…even the dead ones. A new mission was in this mind: **REVENGE.**

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**The King E**

**Chapter 6**

**There is no Revenge like Intimidation PART 2**

God is a being of unfathomable powers, including telekinesis, omnipotence, omnipresence, and one of the most important ones, Omni benevolence. He put a second chance to Enoch when he died…and he also altered reality to make Nana a being too young for this appearance, what her look like, when Enoch was not there she was 7 years old, now…16 years old, it's not God the benevolence itself?

"Are you afraid of God?" "

_No, I'm afraid of __**you**_."

Yes, when God shows you something strong…you will do your best to try to stop it, or try to destroy the "evil" source. For a moment the King E (Enoch) saw the ones that make Nana's existence the most unpleasant and painful. God show him. Or it was something else? Enoch believes the first.

Then he decided to torture the people that make this love life a living hell. Even the dead ones.

Like a good music said:

"Your heart is worn and the seams are torn"

"And they've given you a reason to fight"

He has the right to punish the souls of the tortured ones?

Lets' see: the king then enters the maple house. And he is greeted by the incredulous Kouta; he says that he returned after 1 hour. Then he is close to Nana' room, he enters and saw Nana was worried and hugs him, then she ask with a little whine: "where you been?! I try to sense you but…oh you are not of my species I remember, but you are ok no?"

Then the boy sighs and starts to talk: "of course am ok! I did this for you, am sorry I had to go, tell me why you are so worried I don't have the power to create powers?"

Then she draws closer to him and whispered: "she is close…like a day from here"

Then Enoch freezes time and opens a portal to hell.

Then he enters. The place is like a deep cave. But the light was made by flame that was below the little and arid ground. Then he is close to the place of the dammed, blood spills from the walls, the humans who are here are tortured of an awful and inhuman ways. He is aware this is this worst nightmare; the demons are deformed and red due to blood spilling all the eternity, the horrible pain is so strong the king haves a pain in the head due for him being there. He was close to the ones who tried to take nana's life.

"You're not gonna let 'em take your will to live"

Then he finds Nousou, [this part is from the Elfen Lied wiki that I use for information, all the copyright is for this respective owners] _**Doctor Nousou**_was a leading research scientist at the Diclonius Research Institute island facility ran by Chief Kakuzawa, and probably the world's leading expert on the biology and physiology of Diclonius. Undeniably brilliant, he was also cold, detached, arrogant, and at times almost as delusional as his employers. Given free rein by the Kakuzawas, he was utterly ruthless and willing to do whatever he saw as necessary to gain more knowledge of his subjects, some of whom lived and died under the most nightmarish circumstances imaginable, only to have their spinal columns and other body parts harvested for further experiments after death.

He was the one send by the director to kill Nana and in a short extent "nyu" but Enoch doesn't care about the later, he was killed when a Mariko clone (who was a mindless slave) has been able to gain freewill and a mind of this own, the result. She decapitated him. He was horrified about all he has done, and he sees him in pain in a fitting way; a like a giant metal structure, like a rectangle, this human body naked welded in the front. The structure was grey, but the part where he is grafted is hot, likely on fire and with a metal necklace in this throat equally welded.

"So…you are the one who tried and ALMOST succeeds in killing number 7, don't you?"

He tried to talk, but the pain was so horrible, that when he opens this mount blood was coming out of it.

"You are not a talking man? Too bad, hey, you know what is acid?"

The king extracted of this suit a hypo with a green-yellow liquid.

"There you go big boy! The world most greatest AND painful solvent!"

Then he injects him with the liquid, the dammed one is trying to scream, it's impossible.

"Because you are trapped there in that metal welding, the acid will never get out of you! It's not great, a psychopathic asshole like you is in the most horrible pain?!"

Then he is going to the place of torture of the ex-director.

The hell is not only a place, so he is close to a demon and asks:

Hey you pal, do you know where I can find an asshole called Kakuzawa, am…going to torture him"

The goat man saw the king ad he thought he was a demon and let him pass to a cave close to him. The place was named "the hell for the one of the so called gods" even was a logo of it, with the slogan, "there is a hell for everyone"; the logo was a circle in that circle was a man with a multitude of hands on the floor. The man was in a position of a fist in the sky. Then in the end of the cave was illuminated by blue torches, there were Egyptian pharaohs, Naram-Sin, Chinese Emperors and much more "god" wannabes.

They were tortured in awful manners, even ironic ones, then Enoch find the K part of the list and meet the director, he was covered in spikes made of bone, likely "horns"

Then the King Laughs in this face; "so…horny day you have there no?"

Then the old man with a temple he tries to put…but is very painful due to the fact that the pain in hell is augmented to a 100% and the lava in the peak of the horns spikes is not very helpful.

"Another demon tries to torture me, what is a surprise? More spikes?!"

"No…why you tried to kill Nana? Because she has powers, because she has more power than you, OR because she was…"useless"?"

Then he began to laugh too…and then the spikes began to tear this skin more and more, then the lava began to fall in this body. Then he began to painfully talk: "the last one my friend, she was someone that loved humans, and I don't want that to live, because….eh, I didn't though that before…why to kill her? Oh yeah she. Is. Useless. Pacifist. B****"

Then Enoch grab a metal stick from the ground, them he melted it and stab it into the man's eye; "IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN I WILL BE HERE ALL THE DAY STICKING THAT THING IN YOUR EYE TO YOUR PENIS! Now I'm cool I'm calmed down…you have the BALLS to try to be like god, then you try to kill my girl…then you try to make Kaede more evil that she already was…fail…HAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHA" he laughs and injects the acid in this body.

"What a good talk; have a long despair time, ass!"

Then he teleports in to the goat man place and asks where the man without name is.

Then is revealed by the demon that this name is tamago….he was a rapist and the most wanted man in Thailand for raping the vice president daughter. Is unknown if the criminal lives there or just another thing. One year later He was a bounty hunter hired by the director and the killer of this own wife, son and ironically daughter, who were diclonius.

The king teleported to this torment please. And he was in a table made of stone and the parts of this skin were missing, and filled with worms and big ones. This penis was removed. These eyes were replaced by large hot nails. The king E just put acid in him and then he with pyro kinesis set him on fire, and then a large demon appear close to him and said: "thanks, I wanted him to be red and hot enough for…you know" and the king said: "of course, irony is the best torture…if is applied right" then he teleported to the house, restored time and said to Nana: "everything is aright"

**A Radio Horror Story**

Empathic emotions appear when someone is in a negative emotion…what about the horror and fear of someone who tells you terrible things that happened, what about that? It's simple you fell a great cold chill in your back, in your arm. You fell alone and helpless, you are scared of death. Then that person tells you all of this maybe, just maybe is not real. Or it is? Then you ask him what he thinks. He says "I don't know" it's truly vague. Then the horror is greater because maybe is real. And it is disturbing.

The day Nana was scared by the horrors the King E saw this day. These events are a week after the hell journey. She woke outside the door of this room, then she tried to open it…it was locked. Then a blood chilling scream is heard, is Enoch. And it sounds like: "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! YOU. ARE. NOT. REAL!" then he is heard sobbing, then laughing and he mutters: "the freaking day as come…I am going crazy. Yeah" then a recorder of the early 50' is mysteriously in Nana's hand. She presses the play button;

"I'm…sorry, it's not me, IT'S THE VOICE! Do you remember that voice that tells you, to kill all humans? Yes you must do." This voice is of a scared boy with dementia, with fear. "When these diclonius used their vectors on me, they don't pass me a daughter, no. they passed me this voice for killing, this instinct. I don't know how! That…child is like a horned girl of 8, naked with red eyes that glow. She can control the suit, when we were sleeping, she used a sword like tentacle to kill you, but then she laughed, and said; "this is a beginning" the next day I went walking around the house, and she began…to touch your face with a black knife like protrusion from this hand!" the recording ends. Then a slight giggle is heard close to the garden.

She exits the house, then for a second a though in this mind appears: "what if I'm enough naïve to get out and Enoch just…rape me, then she thinks, that the voice In some point is capable of using the body of someone. And to commit murder of this loved one." Then she saw another recorder, she played it, silence for ten seconds, then a lot of grunts, then a feminine voice is heard; "if you are nana and this recorder is outside that minds I have taken control, YAY, HORAAY, cheers for me, I want to get rid of all the wastes of life, Including you, "horned angel" *giggles* I knew Enoch would lock himself until he taken control of me, and NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND (except the part of locking himself/myself) I'm using this body now, he is asleep, I choose the day to take YOU down, 'cause two things, one; I knew your friends are in Tokyo for vacations. Two I want him to know I'm NOT F****** AROUND! I WANT CONTROL; I WANT THE HUMAS TO DIE! I WANT EVERYTHING TO BE MINE! And I want you traitor. To go to hell."

Then a slight part of the suit tries to go to her, she screams, as she saws then the drop transforming into a little, naked girl, with red eyes, and no pupils. Then Nana launches this arm against the girl and she explodes in a rain of black goo then she reforms again in this girl form and she begins to explain: "I'm am a superior being girl, I live in every one of you, I live as a mental being in that kid's head, but for the first time, I'm real. I know all about you, I AM PART OF YOU, WE ARE THE WHISPERERS OF THE DICLONIUS! You fell my presence in the past, you don't remember Nana? The day in the beach, a little fight, common enemy? I know that was the only time you heard me. But what about now!"

She laughs, then bloods drips from this eyes, the same eyes that light red, then Nana begins to cry. Then the girl begins to melt, and returns into the door.

Then another radio appears in the grass. She with a great chill tries to press the button. Then Enoch, began to cry and to sob; "I didn't wanted this…I only wanted to protect you, *sob* ooh the irony. I fell like a have betrayed you…my sweet girl, but there is a cure, remember? Go to this direction,*a white card appears on the grass* and please…save me." Then she decides to dress herself, and begin to walk in the nigh. But a dark figure was watching her on this back. Nana was worried about Enoch, and began to think what her father said: "nana is my daughter" and then a though come to mind: "I, must cure him…but I think my heart is for…papa." Then she discovered that the love of a normal child with this parent was temporal, she loved Enoch truly, and she thinks again: "when all of this ends, I will ask him again about what he fells for me" then she found the building. An apartment, Arakawa lives there. She was sleeping. The little girl enters the window, and began to get close to this lab. The found a hypo and escapes. Not before the young researcher take a good look on her escape in the window. Then Nana tries to return to the maple house. Then a woman steps in front of her. "Sorry miss, but I need to you move, miss? Did you hear me?" then the woman begins to laugh, and steps into the light. Revealing. The crazed dicloius! "AH you! Please don't hurt me!" then a black liquid, barely humanoid closes to the crazed woman. The voice. And the crazed horn begins to talk: "when she took control she found me in the grass about to attack, AND YOU KNOW WHAT! We want the same thing, power, and our species to LIVE AGAIN! You don't need to die" then the little girl whispered to crazy horn, and she then said: "oh uh, boss tells me to kill ya"

Then nana begins to run to the house and a pair of vectors and black flat tentacles began to pursuit her, then the little girl voice begins to scream and this forms becomes volatile, Enoch voice is heard; "bring me the hypo! Is your only chance!" And nana tosses this arm to the black formless blob and it strikes on it then a brown spot appears in it, Enoch arm and a tentacle uses the hypo on it. Then the blob begins to form into the king e again. And these eyes are red; the voice is still in control? No. Enoch was mad. And the crazed woman begins to send the vectors into this loved one, the king tosses blue goo into Nana's face and the invisible hands touch the substance. But they don't harm nana. Then Enoch, begins to punch crazy horns and it brakes this nose and teleports her to hell. Then nana. Falls because of the great shock she had this night. Then the macabre king e gently lifts her back to the house and puts her into the bed. And teleports the nana doll he had and puts it into this arm. Enoch began to sleep.

**To be continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The King E**

**Chapter 7**

**A nostalgic Meeting**

Finally this friends have arrived, the evil diclinous destroyed, and peace is restored. He got what he always wanted. But something is missing. This "last mission" then he was brooding in the table. He always uses sockets like Kouta. Then boy draw closer to him. In that grim morning of silence; "thanks for protecting the house, now I, we need to talk, who are you, what do you want with Nana, and **don't **answer "I will tell you soon" because I'm tired of that." Then the Enoch stopped the silence, and began to answer; "I can be frank with you, I'm not even human, I'm not a horned man, I don't even live in this dimension, I am a Heaven Spawn, the fusion of Holyplasm" he grabs a hypo, out of no were and starts to pull this own blood, for weird reasons the hypo is cube shaped with an "EVE" sticker with a blue apple symbol. Then the young man sees the blue and bright blue blood that even lights of this own. Then Kouta sees with a great deal of shock; "you—you are monster!" then the 16 year boy said: "if I care about what you have to say. I'm here to help remember? I need you to see something important" then a black substance covers Enoch body. And then orange lights appear in this face, these eyes. And then another orange light appears when he opens this mouth, an "E" symbol appears in this chest. Tis fingers are transformed into cooper claws. These legs are covered in gray color; these feet are now 3 fingered and sharp. He was now the King E, the protector of Nana and these friends. The former is played straight. The latter Sort of.

The young boy Kouta, the one who saw this family killed with invisible hands, the one who in innumerable occasions is about to die due to a mayor conflict, the one who saw this "friend" the same girl who killed this father and sister, melt to dead. Is now horrified to see the king E in this living suit form. "Please don't kill me!" the king laughs: "please man, I'm here to help. I'm not the "mindless monster who hates humanity" thing. I'm a helper. You will meet some people especial."  
Then he teleports him to the green world. And himself. Then he sees a girl in the raw and green distance. He walks more to get close to her. Then he finds out she is naked and in a hill. And tries to see well. She has horns in this head. She has long red hair…and she was playing with a puppy.

And he begins to cry. And then the woman turns and sees him. And she even in a distance is known that she was sad. And then the king teleports close to him. "Don't try to think is not her. She is here" then the other male nods: "where is "here"? "The. King said: I'm getting bored of this explanation. But here I go. Again. (He sounds bored) The green world is the dimension were animal and plant lives go when they die. And this place is also the one who permits evil being stay when they redeem themselves when they die. And here is she."

And then he runs to see Kaede. The King E tries to stop her teleporting in front of the girl; "hello. Remember me?" "What know? She cold and detached responds: "Another torture to me, lunatic monster?" then a hand. A human one pats this shoulder. She turns and sees this childhood friend. They look each other with tears without a word. Then Enoch begins to get bored because like 1 minute they were staring each other with no talking. Just with a face that says: "it's him/she!" then after ANOTHER minute of this two "lovers" (because there is not a choice of better words) then he screams; **"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! TALK TO EACH OTHER!" **and they break the tension between them, and the boy talks: "you are Kaede. I'm sorry for lying to you. You can forgive me?" then Enoch slaps him in the back of the head. "She tried to kill Nana. She quitted these limbs! **AND MORE IPORTANTLY SHE KILLED YOUR FAMILY!** But for me I care about that horned angel. Tell me what is more important?"

Then she pathetically begs this forgiveness. He then remembers the horrors of that day. And the king E smiles. Then he moves behind Kouta. And begins to silently mock the girl. Then he brings him a club with spikes. And says: "you need to make her feel what she made YOU fell. There is no Nyu. Just Kaede. Breast grabber is in another place." Then Kouta with a dark determination speaks…disturbingly quietly:

"What I said was stupid. And I have the right to lie to you, because I loved you. I don't want you to be jealous. I lied to you. It's the worst crime in the world? Even worse than killing innocent people? I'm sane enough to say this but **no**. maybe you didn't have parents. You don't fell what happens when they die. "So let's kill friend's parents. That will **not** scar him for the rest of this life" if you though that, you were **wrong, you murderer (**the voice turns into an angry one) **you even tried to kill my cousin. You're insane. You piece of #$% I will make YOU PAY FOR THE HUNDREDS OF INNOCENT PEOPLE YOU KILLED!"**

And begins to smack and tear the pale skin... Kaede stars to scream and say: "it was the voice, remember? The voice of killing!" but Kouta was blinded by fury: "Nyu **is NOT here, NO MERCY, NO PITY. AND DON'T BRING ME YOUR BULLF #$! YOU ARE A HIPOCRITE, YOU WANT YOUR ENEMIES SUFFER IN PAIN, BUT WHEN THE PAIN IT'S IN YOU, YOU TRY TO REASON?! YOU DESERVE TO DIE!" **Enoch tells him that she is already dead.

Then in the grass a little girl begins to walk into the hill. With blonde hair and horns no less. Then she asks in the middle of the carnage: "what are you doing to her?" then the boy stops and begins to tell her to run: Kaede with an eye dangling, the two breasts completely destroyed. An arm broken. And more. She begins to cry: "please, don't be here is dangerous!" and then she tells her to run. Revealing this name Mariko. She runs but the King E grabs her by the throat and begins to torture her with a hot metal bar. "I will avenge my girl! You tried to humiliate her. To kill an innocent being. Now I will end this" Mariko in pain said: "but Nana had forgiven me!" Enoch nods: "but I **DIN'T!" **

Then an inhuman voice, thunder sounding, begins to talk: "Enoch, you and Kouta have plotted against these residents of the green world? They were about to go to heaven. And you just came here to torture them. I know why, but it's just wrong boy. I know they have done horrible things in the past but I have forgiven them. And after a time here to reflect this actions. Now they can rest in heaven. Forever. and Kouta some people want to see you" and they are teleported to Heaven. **One of many heavens.**

**Heaven**

Then out of nowhere they arrive in a transparent crystal ground with the background as an infinite of portals to different heavens, bellow the sky. Then they see a giant being as big as a skyscraper. With a long white robes. A blue electric, fire that surrounds this head and hinds it. Then he said:

"You three, you will see people, important to you. There is a heaven for everyone and your loved ones have one of this own. Enter in this portal and you Kaede will see someone you though she never existed, AND an old friend of yours"

. Then they were in a sky suspended house with a bridge connecting in it. And they enter. The interior had a few paintings. And one with young kaede in a bench, in a park. Kaede begins to cry, then she realizes she have now clothes. The pink and black ones she in the past used. Then a young girl the same age has her with black hair draw closer and she recognize Kaede. Then the later began to walk into the other girl. She sees the paint has a signature: "Aiko Takada" Kaede smiles and hugs the young woman: "you are ok! Do you remember me?" and Aiko said: "of course the little girl I found a few years ago." then another woman appears this one older. Draws closer to Kaede and she pats her shoulder, the girl cannot recognize her: "do I know you miss?" the old woman said with sadness: "I'm the most awful mother of all; you can forgive me for not finding you…Kaede? Then the young woman smiles even more with tears in this eyes. And screams: **mother! **I…never thought you were alive" the old woman said: "I am not alive. And I'm so embarrassed of my stupidity. What happened to your brother?" then the girl remembers that she decapitated him a few years. Then the old woman giggles and she says: just kidding here he is" she sees the young boy, with horns. But she crying says: "I'm so sorry" the kid finally talks: "my name is Jim and I don't hate you. I'm happy with mother and Aiko. Then Kouta begins to talk about the things she has done. After an hour then the mother said: "God tells me Kaede will live here. Please go young ones." Then the three go to a house identical to the house of Kouta. But this one was in the air.

Floating above the sky with a little bridge connecting to it. Then they open the door to see. Kouta's parent and sister. And someone identical to Kaede. Then Kouta hugs both of them; "father, Kanae! You are alive and well!" then the little sister answers: "we are not alive. But it's good to see you" then "Kaede" moves close to him and says in a childish form unlike this deep sounding voice: "it's good to be with my Kouta!" he turns and surprised and says: "what are you doing here kaede?" the girl answered: "I'm not her silly. I'm Nyu don't you remmenber?" then he begins to cry and says: "you two are separated?" the father answers: "we talked with Kaede's family and they show us the things why she was like that. We have forgiven her a long time ago" then kanae nods: "yes also we brought here nyu so she can inform us better." Then they say: "I always will love you, in the future the two families will be together, mine and yours, (by nyu) "soon all will be better, and please God tells us you to NOT be with Yuka like…you know, it's not right" (by this father) "when you go, please remmenber, we still care about you" (by Kanae) then he is teleported to earth. And the reaming two (Enoch and Mariko)

Were sent into another house. They enter and see photos of Mariko, Kurama…and this mother. Then she appears, Mariko says: "mommy. It's that you?" she answered: "of course come here daddy will come soon to see us, but we need to wait" then the King E is teleported into the Maple house. He transforms into Enoch and Kouta with a smile says "you truly helped me".

**To be concluded**


	8. Prequel

**The King E**

**Sympathetic Ear**

"She told me: 'Enoch, you are my best friend, not even Papa or Mayu are so kind and gentle to me. All that I try to say; thanks, I love you so much. thanks for helping me, in impossible ways.' You know what? She was right"

An echo of the past is in Enoch's mind: "Both of us have people, who don't like us, because we were different, that make us monsters, to the "normal people"

He sees the sea. He hears the echo of the steam and 50's and 30's music. He knows that were he is now, it's a secret. The floor is in a blue tone thanks to the sea in the background. This city is a modern Atlantis. And for this now dead mayor who said: "It wasn't impossible to build this city at the bottom of the sea. It was impossible to build it anywhere else." And Enoch know that it's beautiful, with this fetish with art deco of the thirties, the ocean that obscures it from the rest of the world, this internal decoration was excellent, now it is decadency itself, with water coming out of the most tiny apertures, large concrete swamps now exist in this city, all thanks to this drug addicts.

The window shows the rest of the buildings, in the distance a whale, fishes, sharks. And then he hears footsteps, heavy ones, like 1 ton per feet. Then he sees a man in a heavy armored suit; with a drill replacing this right hand, this armor was more like a shell, the helmet was in the chest area. Something anatomically impossible, protruding like turtle head. The helmet got eight lit portholes with a strange yellow glow to them. With a protective metal cage for the helmet. The limbs were covered in a green fabric with metal collars in the arms and close to the hands. The collars also have protective knee armor. The shoes were VERY thigh and armored. In the back he got two air tanks; in the left bar-like supports with a small bent gauge. In the right was one heavy and big with a red valve on it. The portholes of the helmet were cracked. Strangely the sounds inside of the suit not were human, sounded like a groan slow, like a whale but even deeper. These limbs were inhumanly big, like a hulking beast.

The king E was interested in the creature and he began to look at it pass him, shambling. Then the diving suit beast looked at him. Staring directly this black suit. Apparently animal curiosity.

"Hi, in that suit what you are, friend?" he ask the creature. The creature did not answer, it just roared. And the creature grabs a wood crate and seated on it, and continued staring at him.

"You want to talk for a while? Ah ok, but I see you don't, cannot speak. But is good to know to have a sympathetic hear, outside of my young lady" he chuckles for a few seconds and starts to talk:

"I'm my days I was in an alternate dimension; it was realistic, without things as superpowers, living suits, and Psychokinetic hands. It was…the "real world" God created it and maybe all the other realities.

"So…in my little years I was a kid who people considered insane due to the fact I was immature. How I explain better? When I had 9…or 10? I don't remember pretty well. Ok I tortured my pets; I know is terrible, I fell awful for that. My first pet I think was a little lizard I found close to my grandmother house. I grabbed him and played with him like a doll…and HE DIN'T BITE ME…he was scared. I would be scared if some giant creature was playing with me as a doll. FOR ACCIDENT I cut this tail twice…I let the poor reptile escape. Man I was a monster! But that was nothing in comparison to the things I did to me dog. That was…wait, when I had ten I had my dog, let's said the lizard was in my even younger years ok?" the creature tried to mimic "ok" but this voice not designed to talk. He just did a roar loosely similar to the word. The young boy continued after a smile appeared in this zigzag shaped mouth of this mask. "When I had my poodle dog I was happy because I received him in a basket. The pup was newborn. Little vulnerable…cute." Enoch's mask hides the tears he had on this face. "Ok, I dint harm him when he was in this state. But he quickly grows. And one day I grab a metal…thing to grab things…I FORGOT THE NAME OK? I grab this little cuddly feet. And I began to crush it… (Sobbing) ok, he cried but I laughed. and my mom stopped me, and I hide that thing in my back" Man…I'm a horrible person" Enoch began to cry in these legs. The diving suit creature just pats this hand on this back. "For being NOT a human you understand"

"I just was a monster, and in that time I was human. Alive, The dog was put on someone else's care. And he escaped of her… (Sobbing)" he paused for a bit and teleported a glass with water.

After drinking it he continued: "now I go to my dark years, also known as the time when I was in that 'good' Shepard school. There I had a mental breakdown after insult after insult…and I take each one of them. For 10 seconds and then I crash. I screamed I cried. And I insulted a good teacher whose name I don't remember. I was known after that day as "the crazy Enoch" but that is not the theme. In that day I was close to sleeping. I came to that school very early. But the one who guard the door and some students began to insult me. After that moment I had that breakdown. 'Hey crazy Enoch what idiocy will you do today' they said, everyone in that F****** place believed I was insane, and then a bully came. And he began to make everyone's life a mess including mine. He was tall, black with big eyes and a creepy smile. HE WAS THE ONE WHO WAS INSANE! Then after 2 or more years I meet another really twisted individual. He was 3 or 4 years more young than me. This name was Simon, he was pale and this black hair was spiny. He ALWAYS tries to bite me. "Because the meat is delicious" and after these encounters I just punched him and that bastard just becomes insane and really tries to kill me. He continues there when I was in 8th year. Then 3 bullies even worse than that big asshole (who in these years he was expulsed) one was fat and black, other orange and equally fat and other one tall and with a powerful built. My life can't be worse in these years there. My life was crap man! I had just 3 friends in the good Shepard. A cat faced girl with a monotone expression, and a fat kid with…with…is just fat and tall. They were good persons; OH I forgot about 2 more people, one fat and tall like Cesar, but a girl and was UGLY LIKE HELL! But she was just an idiot. And I used her, she helped me to finish my homework perfectly, and I 'loved her' sarcasm, I used her sucker heart, and she helped me in exchange. Then when we finished the school I never talk to the fat dumbass ever again"

After I passed that school I go to another one, in 3 weeks was essentially the same, bully's, assholes homework. Etc.

Then I died after a car accident, my luck is big, pal"

**Talk about the Present in 1961**

"I happened to be in Heaven, it was awesome! It was a paradise. Diving Suit man. It was the best place ever. I lived in a castle; I was with all my dead pets, all the comics and action figures I wanted. But then I saw a great girl in another dimension. I tried to see how this earth was. It was identical to mine except for the fact that this earth is, ok more like was populated by Diclinous, girls with invisible hands and they had horns. I watched a family, a boy meet a girl with horns. She was a killer but then she lost her memory, she created another personality. After a few events. (Seriously, the things that happened are pretty confusing) I knew a little girl named Nana, a pale skinned angel, with a purple-ish red hair, with horns, and a cute face. She lived in a huge house in an alternate universe Japan. I wanted her for me; I knew the poor thing had these limbs cut by that Bitch. I need to NOT let that happen again. So I came to that earth to protect her. But first I needed to clear that earth off, of the likes of her. Don't be confused I didn't kill a hundred of them; I cured them of their condition. "

"Then the great day came. After 2 freaking days I go to the house. The house where they lived, I saw Yuka, the cousin of the boy, she let me in. and I saw her. So cute, she asked me questions. Then she saw a sweet of paper I had with the names and objectives I had to do in these people. Then the curious one saw it, she confused me with some sociopathic asshole! She started screaming and I put a hand in her mouth and I said: I'm here to fix important things, including you, do not fear me just let me talk to Anna or your father. What I'm supposed to do to demonstrate you I'm friendly?" she began to call me monster! Then, I have to admit I started to cry. And then I teleported to my house in heaven, something strange though she take my accidental kidnap rather well. Seriously, ok go back to the point I explained her about my arrival. Then I told her about a story of how I died, sort of and she answered: "Both of us have people, who don't like us, because we were different, that make us monsters, to the "normal people"…Enoch-san, you and me are very similar. Forgive me, please."

"I was happy by that fact, she understood my situation, I was not alone, not anymore, she loved me, and I loved her to death"

"a week after that I needed to do the thing I needed to do. A girl named "Mariko" sounds like gay in Spanish is not weird? She ALMOST killed my sweet girl years before I came there. I knew she deserved to die; she was the true daughter of Kurama, adopted father of Nana. She was about to kill her slowly…finally I had the chance to get that bastard girl"

"Her father was very clever, but this heart was the thing that fooled him. I teleported him to the green world, a place where animal and plant life, can live when they died. Were the evil that redeemed him/her can go. Where no one can constrain them, where God can make them rest and think for their evils, and then teleport them to Heaven."

"And the only place was IM NOT constrain by God! I explain that too. My decisions were my thing, but if I tried to kill, or do something true evil. I will be powerless for a little amount of time. I know that fact. But the Green world was a neutral dimension. Was not heaven like, was not hell like, and was not even an earth! God can't control me there. And I found Mariko. She was dead I remind you. So I take my chance and I tried to make the birch pay. She was crying, not because of me. Because she had knowledge of the crap she did when she was alive. Then the little twerp told me to teleport Nana, how the hell she knew that? She forgives Mariko and I put them home."

"I tried to do the same thing, but this time I teleported Anna, one of the girls who lived in the House, she saw how Kaede killed this father (who was a bad guy anyway) and I hand to her a sawed shotgun, we slowly tortured that horned bastard. And I had my revenge on her."

"Then I continued my quest for revenge, I found and scared a researcher who was a hypocrite, she created…something to destroy human kind, then she creates a vaccine to protect us. Oh and she send a squad to take down that horned girl asshole and Nana. She deserved to die, but God didn't allow that. Then I go to hell (through a portal) to see: the one who given the order to kill Nana, an sadist piece of fuck who almost rapes Nana's friend, and the one who with this horned clones or something like that, to kill Nana. It was a busy day"

"…I had a terrible day after I was in hell (that was a week) I was posed by the sprit to kill of diclinous, no seriously. I send a recorder of this same city to Nana to explain what happened, before that I saw that personality to threaten me, I told Nana to find the diclinous vaccine, in short she cured me, I beaten and teleported an horned sadist, and Nana and me go to the house."

"Ok, I got here because I need to know where I can find these 'Plasmids'"

Then he saw a square shaped hypo with a red liquid inside it and with a label "ADAM"

"Oh goodie," he injects the hypo and these arms now have electric sparks

"I know the first plasmid you put inside of your body hurts, but I modified my body (now) to NEVER felt pain"

Then he grabs a few hypos with a blue liquid, and one of them is empty.

Before he goes to the portal he Handshakes the diving suited creature, then he notices that this big tank there is sculpted something: "BIG DADDY, BOUNCER TYPE"

"Big Daddy eh? Ok bye, maybe we are going to see again pal"

He teleports, the next day he begins to brood in the Maple House main table, with an empty EVE hypo.


	9. Chapter 8

**The King E**

**Chapter 9**

**Redemption**

"_I don't wanna set the world on fire, honey  
I love ya too much  
I just wanna start a great big flame  
Down in your heart  
You see, way down inside of me  
Darlin' I have only one desire  
And that one desire is you  
And I know nobody else ain't gonna do_

I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim  
I just want to be the one you love  
And with your admission that you feel the same  
I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of"

Believe me  
I don't want to set the world on fire  
I just want to start  
A flame in your heart"

Nana listen to the music of Enoch's phone, she always wondered if them are going to be forever, marry, "have babies" in the future of course, she was quite bored because all was peace and nothing more than relax. She saw Enoch feeding wanta, she saw him was quite happy about the situation.

"Hay, good morning, where are the others Nana?"

She smiled and said: "in the university, hey Enoch, Mayu and me are going to the mall, want to go?"

Then he grabs the girls face, then he hugs it and he agrees, then they enter the house that is close to them, the one with Emiko, and the agent, Nozomi, Ana and Kurama. He adopted father saw this daughter.

Then Enoch handshakes he young father; "it's been a few days isn't it Enoch? You had been going places lately?"

He then looks down, something he accustomed when talking with adult individuals; "nope, I stopped. It's over; I have met a friend in my penultimate journey, a lumbering beast, in a Diving suit, with eight lit portholes, with a great care. He indirectly show me the fact that I was evil in the past. Not better than Kaede? No. I never killed in all my life, but I knew that I did wrong."

Then Kurama answered confused to him; "Diving suited monster?! Where you where?"

Then he looked up, and he said: "never mind all of that, I'm going to a mall close to here, maybe in the city. I just ask if she can come."

The adult said: "yes, why not? She is well protected. I…just wish Mariko where here, maybe she and Nana would be like sisters"

"But she…was a nutcase. She tried to kill her. And you. She in shorts deserved to die, but her sacrifice was not in vain, sort of." Enoch said.

Then the father of the girl said: "she…was not insane, she loved me. And I did. But the circumstances put her to a rage and hatred. She was right? No. killing me maybe will solve something."

"I must go mister. But if I comfort you; she is in heaven with your wife. She is happy, at least they are waiting for you sir."

Then Enoch exiting the door though for a while: "but…5 individuals had something in common, they tried to kill my especial one. Her an horned psychopath blood thirty, de-limbed her, she another horned murderer blood thirsty maniac, tried to kill her slowly, him a perverted pedophile just put an metal spike into her body, him an fanatical racist who tried to kill her for unknown reasons, but maybe he just did due to the fact of 2 possibilities: 1 because he didn't needed her work anymore, or 2 he just wanted an excuse for making this workers believe he was 'protecting the world from diclinous' bull crap. Him a morality hater scientist who created genetic abominations, tried to kill her too. I still hate these individuals to the core; I ask myself why a girl full of love, compassion and kindness can suffer this kind of shit."

"Enoch-kun, you are thinking a lot, why don't you say something?"

Then Enoch saw Mayu's concerned face, and began stare at her with an emotionless one.

"I'm just thinking about the entire fuck you and her went through, my sincere apologies for not paying attention"

Nana looked at him with an angry face; "**Enoch! **[Whispering] _why you are saying mean words? You want to scare Mayu to death?! You want her to know the truth?!"_

Enoch coldly said: "she **already** knows it, you told her remember? You told her about your fake limbs, your past in that research hellhole you were, your **dead **sister. All the crap that happened around you"

Then they enter the mall; "I don't expect it from being this big, whatever, this is the country with most people, large places are necessary"

"Enoch…you are acting different today, like something upset you, you feel ok? Did you see something that makes you mad?" Nana said when she was grabbing a bag for the objects she was about to get in the stands.

"It's not about you, the things this world has are dark, and some people are just monster even worse than your kind. Nana remember that man with the black glasses, the one who almost rapes Mayu, there is evil, pure and simple, but if I dare to kill someone, I will lost my powers for a short time, I feel impotent to help you when actually you needed. I'm just useless. All that I wanted it's…"

Before he could continue Nana stared at him, and said: "you are not useless, you saved me from that diclinous lady. And you are my best friend"

Then the young girl look at this fellow horned one: "I was not your best friend? Nana, Enoch is your **Boy**friend you understood?"

"Yes…he is." Nana said with a shy voice.

Then she grabs some foods and comestibles in the stand and she sees Enoch; "grab something useful"

"Yes ma'am" Enoch annoyed replies with him grabbing some rice.

Then Nana look at him and said; "cheer up, the bad stuff happened around…like a year I think (I'm not really sure)"

"Nana, I have a surprise for you, but I need to give it to you in the house"

"REALLY?! I want to see it!" she said with great excitement.

"You are done with the stuff?"

"Yes" she said, and a light blush came across her face.

Then they finished buying the food they needed. And they go to the Maple House.

Then they get close to the University, and they saw Arakawa.

She was close to the exit door and she saw Nana and Enoch crossing her, but Enoch stared at her for a few seconds, and then this eyes glow orange with fury. The young woman screams. Then the two young ones saw her awkwardly.

"Miss, are you ok?"

But the woman with horror saw the girl who was asking was the same one of the photo she saw of the King E.

"PLEASE! Forgive me for destroying your house!"

Mayu look at her and said: "what you have done to our house? I never meet you once miss"

Enoch laugh for a bit and then toss a coin at her.

"This lady is a nutcase; she must be asking for money with saying random shit, let's go"

"He…not he is just can't be that…**thing **that attacked me the last day…but that girl, she was the same one from the photo…I must investigate further."

Then she begins to slowly stalk them.

"I remember coming here, I call the soldiers here…I still think I did the wrong thing, but then that monster come to my office. And he knows every damn thing I did."

Then Enoch grabs Nana's arms and says: your surprise is in our room"

"You…miss your limbs?" he asks with sadness in this voice.

"Yes…these things are not the same thing, but they look, like them"

Then Enoch telekinetically lifts the fake libs, puts Nana in the bed and grabs a hypo.

"Enoch?! What are you doing?! Please…don't hurt me." She in a scared way said.

Then he injects her with the strange transparent liquid.

"What…was that?" she said.

"I want to atone…for my sins, I don't save you when you were about to die, when you lost your limbs, when you almost died at the hands of Mariko, when that unknown man put you that metal spiked ball, when the soldiers storm the house. When the Mariko clone tried to kill you, etc. I was not there…and I didn't do anything to stop it. Nana…this is my gift, and I ask…forgiveness"

Then the stumps were Nana's limbs, started to quake, then this bare bones begin to rise from this stumps, these were skeletal limbs that rise.

Nana frozen in fear stares at the horrible sight, then the muscle stars to grow from the stump, to cover the bones, then the skin does the same.

"My…limbs…are real" she with tears said. She looked at this hands, began to feel and touch this own fingers.

"Yes…God created that, for you, Nana sorry for what I have done, more like what I haven't done"

Then Nana said; "there is nothing to forgive Enoch, come here"

Then she grabs Enoch head and begins to seduce him, he accepts and they began to kiss, and make out (with clothes)

**Forgiveness**

"We all make choices, but in the end, our choices make us. She decided to kill, she decided to live with this only friend, but she decided to kill this family. I wonder what her decisions make to her" Enoch says

"Maybe we never know…but I think she is in a better place right now" Nana said.

"But she truly deserves it?" Enoch asks

Nana didn't say anything.

Nana: "they are real…but what do I do with the fake ones?"

Enoch: "just dump them"

He teleports the limbs into this castle.

Enoch: "I need to make a little reunion, Nana please makes your father, Kouta and Anna come to the main table please."

Nana goes to the other house, and begins to knock the door. For a distance Arakawa begins to watch her. "She might have the answers" she thinks.

Then she comes to her dad: "Papa, Enoch wants to talk with you, and Anna needs to be there, please it is possible you can come?"

"Of course, if he wants a reunion…it must be important ok?" the father says.

Then they talk to the young braniac about the important reunion with Enoch.

"That strange boy wants me to talk about an unknown theme? Ok he helped me once"

Then they exit but the young woman sees them. "Something big is happening in that house; in the night I will see what is happening"

Then the group enters the Maple house.

"Welcome people who know my true power, and saw people who are dead…this time I got a question for you" Enoch said

"A girl is not entitled to an apology; **No** says Mr. K: "you killed too many to be forgiven", **No** says the young kid: "you killed my father and sister" **No** says the young genius: "you killed my father"

"I rejected those answers, and I chose **Redemption**"

Then he opens a portal to heaven, and the 3 are surprised to see that when he opened the portal was in the House of Kaede…in this bathroom, when she was washing herself. She saw Enoch and company with a shock expression.

"OH **SHIT**! Sorry, sorry, my god, this is awkward…dammit" Enoch said

"Uh? What the hell are you doing?! Wait for a while!" the young girl said.

Then Enoch closes the portal, "let's wait for a while can we?"

After 3 minutes he opens the portal again and they enter the house, Anna: "what are you doing anyways; you want us to forgive her because she was nothing but a murderous being? She deserved to die! And what is this place anyways? Alternate realities were the dead people can go? Or just an alternate reality with a different future were Lucy is still alive, and she was not in the green world?"

"You ask too many questions. But number one: yes I want you to forgive her; I know she killed many people but if God can do it easily, you can. Number two: this is heaven not an alternate reality, in fact there is a heaven for any person, you want a heaven with everything you always wanted, boom you get it, number three the green world is a place where the evil people who redeem themselves, and after that you can go to heaven" Enoch with an argument said.

Then they meet the Kaede family; her mother, her brother, her female friend ad her dog.

"So this is your family" Kouta said.

"Yes…I talk with God…and he told Enoch to make this little reunion, so want to talk for a bit?"

In the table was a phonograph with "Tainted Love" in ragtime version.

Then the people decide to sit in chairs making a circle position.

Kurama: "Enoch told us to forgive you…for your crazy killings"

Kaede: "no exactly, Lucy was the one who did that…and the voice"

Anna: "what is this voice thing? Some kind of personality who possess you in order to kill humans? And why you say it was Lucy?! You are her!"

Enoch: no, no. you got it wrong, when she was alive she created three personalities, Kaede the original and first personality, Lucy a murderous psychopath but with a bit of affection, and this voice…mmm how do I explain this. The voice was the one who directed Kaede to kill humans, and the Lucy personality was created."

The three began to think about it.

But then the mother, a 40's looking woman with red-ish hair talked.

"I know my daughter is no saint, but some of the innocents she killed are in their personal heavens, I not saying is right what she has done, but please if you saw her past you should know how she feels"

Kurama: maybe, but that is not an excuse for killing hundreds of people died at her vectors"

Anna: right! My dad died at her hands, she killed him in front of me, he wanted to be a God, but he deserved to die?!"

Kurama, Kaede looked at her with a serious expression; and Enoch put this palm in this face in a sight of frustration.

Enoch: "of course he deserved to die! He **RAPED** an innocent woman! He wanted to kill humanity!"

Kaede: "and that woman was my **MOTHER**!"

Kurama: "he was insane, and he wanted to kill Nana"

Anna just sighs and she continues to listen.

Enoch: "but let's say the truth, Lucy is still in the Green World"

Kouta: "we should go…maybe we can ask her and…"

Enoch: "Dude, what is the point? Is we go there to interrogate/torture/question her will be **POINTLESS.**"

Kurama: "yes what a maniac can answer to us?"

Enoch: "mmm, what about this voice? Is in hell, it doesn't exist anymore?"

Kaede:"…it just gone away"

Enoch: "it would be stupid to go to hell to see if the voice is there, the demons though I was one of them because of my sinister looking living suit, but you…if they saw you would be tortured for all eternity, and I'm not going to return there ever again due to the fact that is **FRINKING HELL!"**

Anna: "hell, heaven. The green world…these realities are supposed to be just fantasies, but in fact they are…real"

Enoch: "of course, hell there are alternate earths, like my original world there is even an earth with an underwater city! And another one with a city in the air suspended by zeppelins!"

Kaede: "but please…you can forgive us…please?

Enoch: "yes this asshole feels bad for what she has done, and if you want to whack her I got a friend with a drill for a hand who can help us in crashing…in her face"

Anna: "maybe he is right…let's forget"

Kurama: "yes…**NO**, what I'm saying! She killed too many to be forgiven!

Enoch: I need to show you your family?"

Then Enoch teleports the adult to the house of this wife and biological daughter.

Mariko: "daddy! I knew you would be here soon!"

Enoch: [shock expression] eeh….ok that minds she expects him to die soon…and she is happy because he is **dead**? Girl, what is wrong with you?!"

Kurama: "it's good to see you are, ok and well you been waiting for me?"

Enoch: "NO, don't stay here mister! What about Nana? And of course if you kill yourself you would go to hell, y'know?

Kurama talked with this family for a while, after an hour of playing with Mariko Enoch teleported him to Earth (their earth) and the others too.

**Finale**

"This same house…has something different…that boy, that girl, and even that house that appeared out of nowhere." Arakawa though close to the Maple house.

Enoch: "Nana…you like your gift?"

Nana: "yes…it's pretty sweet of you for making me real hands"

They talk in this room, and they began to think about their relationship.

Enoch: "I want to ask you something…if I wanted you to live with me…you should?"

Nana: "Enoch…I'm not sure. what about my friends?"

Enoch: "girl, you can visit them…promise! Seriously, why you think I am? Some kind of monster?"

Nana: "sorry for calling you that"

Enoch: "Nan' I will never hate you

Enoch: "you know something; I care about you because we have something in common, both of us survived a terrible life, I'm not saying my previous life was worse than yours, it was just unfair, all the times I was bullied, but you…you almost died a few times. I was considered an insane person, and you some sort of thing that deserved to die, you were considered useless, a traitor to you own species, but I was a freak insane person to everyone, I know your life was terrible, and mine is just unfair…I'm saying that…we have the horror of our past, similar, ok **loosely, **but kind of similar."  
Nana: "Enoch, I love you because you care about me"

Both sleep in the night. But someone is watching the house. The young researcher knocks the door of the house.

Arakawa: "hello, I know there is a horned girl here, and I need to investigate her for a second"

Yuka's mother: "sorry, but I don't know you, and it's too late so maybe tomorrow"

Then Arakawa lies; "she is dying, I'm a doctor!"

Then she lets the stranger to the house and she founds her. Then she grabs Nana and kidnaps her, unknowingly to Yuka's mother.

But Enoch senses this and this is not happy about this especial one and him teleports.

Arakawa: "who is that boy?! How he knows I help create the virus and the cure?!"

Nana: "who are you?! Why are you asking me that? I don't know!"

Arakawa: "because you are with that thing, that brat with the orange eyes!"

Nana: "what are you talking about lady…wait a sec, you are that crazy lady from the school!"

Arakawa: "IM NOT CRAZY!"

But then in the night, in the rain Enoch teleports to the woman's home.

Enoch: "why are you doing this?"

Arakawa turns and sees him.

Nana: "why you kidnaped me anyways, 'cause you wanted answers? You are really a crazy woman!"

Enoch puts this hand in Arakawa's shoulder.

Then Enoch grabs the semi awaken Nana.

Enoch: "girl, if I can forgive a murderer, I can forgive you for this."

Arakawa: "what are you talking about?"

Enoch: "please let us go and I will never treat you like crap ever again"

She accepts and they teleport to the Maple house.

In the next day Enoch sees Arakawa talking to Kouta.

Arakawa: "I'm so sorry I can pay you for what I have done?"

Kouta: "you used me! My friends almost die! I almost die!"

She goes out and Enoch tells him.

Enoch: "I know she was a bit of a bastard, but I think the best thing is forgive her"

Kouta: "NO! The soldiers almost killed me!"

Enoch accepts the fact and tells him something different.

Enoch: "I will go, and Nana maybe will be with me, don't worry her will visit you"

Kouta: "WHAT? You will kidnap her?"

Enoch: "no! She will come willingly, I will talk with him"

Then he goes out of the house and sees Kurama.

Kurama: "…maybe she is in the right hands, and I have a lot of work , ok but you will make me contact her ok?"

Enoch: "yes"

He teleports with Nana. Not before saying farewell to her friends, Enoch tells them that in the Saturdays she will come to visit them

Enoch: "Nana, I'm my dimension we can make out without the problem of "having babies"

Nana: "sounds interesting, Enoch I will always love you"

Enoch: "I like that voice"

**Epilogue**

_Enoch and Nana lived in Heaven for the rest of all eternity, but in Saturdays they visited their old friends. Anna got to a school of genius people. Nozomi got a job as a useful singer. Lucy got to heaven after being redeem in the green world, she lives now with the Kaede family._

_The agent got to the army of Japan; God in the future will reincarnate Kaede and Nyu._

_In the future Enoch and Nana attend to Yuka and Kouta's wedding, Enoch is not happy because: "YOU ARE __**FUCKING**__ COUSINS!" Kurama got a reincarnated Mariko._

_Arakawa finally pays the money that he debt to Kouta (because of the soldiers she ordered to destroy the house)_

_Kouta finally get to see Kaede and Nyu again as reincarnated twins. Enoch a year before marries Nana. _

**The End**


End file.
